Many electronic items, such as cellular phones, tablets, and computers, usually have a semiconductor die enclosed in an integrated circuit (IC) package. The die often has circuitry that may form a device, such as a memory device to store information or a processor to process information. The device in the die may generate heat when it operates. Thus, a thermal solution such as a heat sink is typically included in the IC package to cool the die.
Some conventional IC packages may have multiple dice in order to increase memory storage capacity, processing capability, or both. To save area in some IC packages, the multiple dice may be stacked on top of each other. Stacked-die, however, may increase the overall thickness of the IC package, causing it to be unsuitable for use in some electronic items. Further, providing adequate thermal solutions for some IC packages to cool the stacked-die may pose a challenge.